Przeżyj albo zgiń (Alternate Ending)
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 14 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Finałowa trójka zmierzyła się w półfinałowym wyzwaniu, gdzie musieli ugotować jeden posiłek. Geoff zrobił jajecznicę, tyle że za pierwszym razem zapomniał jajek. Courtney spaliła swój sernik, ale z pomocą Geoffa udało jej się odrobić stratę. Najlepiej w tym wyzwaniu wyszła Leshawna ze swoim kurczakiem po turecku i wygrała wyzwanie. Została już tylko dwójka. Kto wygra? Imprezowicz Geoff, czy silna Leshawna? To wszystko już dzisiaj, w finałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Stołowka Chris siedzi przy jednym stole, kiedy przychodzi do niego Szef z papierami '''Szef: ' Proszę, o to papiery. Wynoszę się stąd raz na zawsze 'Chris: ' Przemyślałeś dobrze tą decyzje? 'Szef: ' TAK, A MASZ JAKIŚ PROBLEM? 'Chris: ' Skądże 'Szef: ' Pora rozejrzeć się za nową dobrze płatną robotą 'Chris: ' Tia, to ja będę leciał 'Szef: ' Spakuję się i już mnie nie ma Willa Leshawna siedzi przy stole, kiedy Geoff wchodzi do stołówki. Jeszcze zaspany, przeciąga się 'Leshawna: ' Siemka Geoff, jak tam 'Geoff: ' Czuję się jakbym właśnie doszedł do finału 'Leshawna: ' Bo właśnie to zrobiłeś ziom 'Geoff: ' Też prawda. Heh, co mamy dzisiaj mna śniadanie 'Leshawna: ' Tosty 'Geoff: ' Miodzio 'Leshawna: ' Bez miodu, za to z serem 'Geoff: ' Nom, dobre. Ale w sumie extra, że mnie wzięłaś 'Leshawna: ' Kogo jak nie ciebie 'Geoff: ' No szanse 50%, równie dobrze ja mogłem odpaść 'Leshawna: ' Tiaa. 'Geoff: ' Jeszcze tylko dzisiaj i ktoś wyjdzie z tego programu bogatszy o 1 mln dolarów 'Leshawna: ' Niech wygra najlepszy Oboje napili się napoju gazowanego Stołówka Szef rozmawia przez telefon 'Szef: ' Tak... no właśnie, właśnie odszedłem ze tej roboty, tak jak mówiłem. I nie, nie zamierzam dalej pracować dla Chrisa. Idę znaleźć coś z zachodniej Kanadzie Willa Geoff i Leshawna skonczyli jeść 'Geoff: ' Ale się objadłem ziom 'Leshawna: ' Ja chyba zaraz pęknę Geoff beka 'Leshawna: ' Na zdrowie 'Geoff: ' Dzięki ziom. Oby nie było żadnego zadania zwiazanego z bieganiem bo nie dam rady 'Leshawna: ' A co ja mam powiedzieć 'Geoff: ' Ale nie ważne kto wygra, ja się czuję wygrany 'Leshawna: ' I ja też. Za to się napijmy Ponownie się napili, kiedy do willi wszedł Chris 'Chris: ' Hejka. Gratuluję dojścia tak daleko i pokonania swoich 13 konkurentów 'Geoff: ' Nie udałoby mi się to bez moich ziomków 'Leshawna: ' Bez moich też 'Chris: ' Myślę, że jesteście wypoczęci i najedzeni, bo dzisiaj udamy się gdzieś indziej. Otóz dzisiaj opuszczamy Wyspę Wawanakwa. Spakujcie się i niczego nie zapomnijcie. Na razie Chris wyszedł 'Leshawna: ' Znaczy, że nie wrócimy już tutaj? 'Geoff: ' Na to wygląda. Pora zabrać wszystkie rzeczy Pokój chłopaków Geoff się pakuje 'Geoff: ' Dobra, chyba wszystko Wchodzi Leshawna 'Leshawna: ' Jesteś gotowy? 'Geoff: ' Oczywiście ziom 'Leshawna: ' Chris nas woła na dół Port Wstydu Chris, oraz finaliści z bagażami czekają 'Geoff: ' Na co my właściwie czekamy? 'Chris: ' Niedługo łódka ma przybić do brzegu. Musimy się nią udać do Toronto 'Geoff: ' Aha, spoko Łodka przypływa do brzegu 'Chris: ' To wsiadamy Stołówka Szef wyciera kurze ze stołów 'Szef: ' Potrzeba skonczyć to co się zaczęło Toronto 'Chris: ' Dobra, to jesteśmy. Teraz tylko potrzebujemy taksówki na stadion. O, jedzie jakaś Taksówka zatrzymuje się, a Chris i finaliści wsiadają 'Kierowca: ' Gdzie podwieść? 'Chris: ' Na stadion Stadion Chris, Geoff i Leshawna są na stadionie. Cała trójka pije kawę 'Geoff: ' To jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie? 'Chris: ' Wyścig. Będziecie ścigać sięna motorach crossowych. Ale to nie wszystko Do Chrisa dzwoni telefon 'Chris: ' Słucham Chris rozmawia 'Chris: ' Tak, to świetnie Chris wyrzuca za siebie kawę 'Chris: ' To dzwonili producenci. Słuchajcie, możecie wybrać sobie jedną osobę, która będzie wam pomagać w walce o milion. Leshawna, kogo wybierasz? 'Leshawna: ' Oczywiście, że Gwen 'Chris: ' Geoff, a ty? 'Geoff: ' Mojego ziomka Duncana 'Chris: ' No to załatwione Po chwili zjawia się helikopter z którego wysiadają Gwen i Duncan 'Gwen: ' Hej 'Duncan: ' Dobrze, że nie muszę z nią już siedzieć w tym helikopterze 'Leshawna: ' Hej Gwen, będziemy teraz w jednej drużynie 'Gwen: ' Fajnie 'Geoff: ' Duncan, my też będziemy w jednej drużynie 'Duncan: ' Ekstra 'Chris: ' Dobrze, o to wasze zadanie. Macie tutaj dwa motory. Waszym zadaniem będzie ścigać się po tym torze. Kierować może zarówno finalista, jak i jego pomocnik, czyli możecie się zmieniać. Kto jako pierwszy zrobi dwa okrążenia, wygra. 'Duncan: ' Oj, już je zgnieciemy, co nie Geoff? 'Geoff: ' Tia... Duncan, tylko spokojnie 'Gwen: ' Pokażę temu fajtłapie gdzie raki zimują 'Leshawna: ' Dobrze, dobrze Uczestnicy wsiedli już na swoje pojazy. Kierują teraz finaliści, czyli Geoff i Leshawna 'Duncan: ' Ziom, pamiętaj, że musisz być bezwzględny 'Geoff: ' Nie wiem czy będę potrafił 'Gwen: ' Leshawna, musimy im pokazać że z nami się nie zadziera 'Leshawna: ' Nom... wiadomo 'Chris: ' Widzę, że pomocnicy finalistów chcą sobie bardziej dokopać niż oni sami. Dobrze. Do startu, gotowi, start Chris komentuje wyścig Na prowadzenie wysuwają się Leshawna i Gwen 'Gwen: ' Brawo Leshawna 'Leshawna: ' Haha, frajerzy 'Geoff: ' Duncan, zmienisz się 'Duncan: ' Ok Duncan i Geoff zmieniają się miejscami Duncan i Geoff doganiają Leshawnę i Gwen 'Chris: ' Co za emocje. Raz jedni, a raz drudzy prowadzą Duncan wjeżdża w motocykl dziewczyn 'Geoff: ' Duncan, czekaj ja prowadzę 'Gwen: ' No nie, teraz im dokopię. Leshawna mogłabyś na chwilę zejsć 'Leshawna: ' Nie, jak to wygramy to sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie, a nie teraz U chłopaków ponownie kieruje Geoff 'Geoff: ' Spokojnie ziom 'Duncan: ' Poniosło mnie, fakt Znowu dziewczyny wysuwają się na prowadzenie 'Chris: ' O, Leshawna zbliża się do mety, ale Geoff nie daje za wygraną W koncu . . . . . . . . . '''Duncan Stary, nie wlecz się tak tylko przygazuj trochę. Geoff Ziom. Jadę z maksymalną prędkością. Leshawna przekracza linię mety Chris Leshawna wygrywa Totalną Porażke Wyspe Wawanakwa! Leshawna klepnęła zasmuconego Geoff'a po ramieniu Leshawna Ziom. Nie rozpaczaj. Wszyscy wiedzą, że podzielimy się kasą Chris wręcza Leshawnie pieniądze Chris Leshawna, oto Twoja nagroda Leshawna Tak jak obiecałam. Kasą podzielę się z Gwen i Geoff'em. Reszta pójdzie na siłownie Geoff Hej ludziska, może z tej okazji urządzimy imprezkę? Wszyscy Tak! Chris To by było na tyle. Oglądaliście Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ekskluzywny klip Obóz Chef (rozmawia przez telefon) Nie wiem, może zacznę sprzedawać hot-dogi. Przecież ludzie to jedzą. Z czegoś trzeba żyć. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa